They All Lived Story 6: Little Revelations
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Edward, Alphonse, and Roy come to a few realizations about life, family, and relationships with women! Lots of insights to be learned from living!


August 5, 1929

The waiting room in the military hospital was full of tense, very familiar, faces. Winry was likely one of the most worried, though Sciezka looked it, her eyes wide behind her glasses. Alphonse was distracting Sara with a storybook; the toddler occasionally looking up, clearly aware of the tension in the room despite their best efforts. The room hadn't been this packed when Edward and Winry had first arrived. The only news they had gotten was that Riza wanted them here; or at least, she'd wanted Winry here.

It was only when they had arrived that they had been told the real news; there were some complications with the delivery. Things were more than a little tense. Ed had physically dragged –well almost dragged – Roy out of the room long enough for Winry to have a talk with Riza. Ed had grumbled about the great 'Flame Alchemist' handling stress badly, but he'd eventually managed to get Roy to calm down before they let him back in. Really, he sympathized completely!

The room had only filled more since then, with the Mustangs' closest friends, though it was a small group, with very few from the military really. Gracia and Elicia had arrived only recently. No one was allowed in to visit anymore, and the room felt thick with worry.

"How long has it been?" Elicia finally asked, breaking minutes of silence.

"Thirty hours," Winry replied softly; Ed though she looked pale. When she and Ed had arrived, it had already been fifteen hours into the process.

"I'm not sure if it's better or worse that the walls are almost completely soundproof," Sciezka commented, her own nerves evident.

"It leaves a lot to the imagination," Gracia agreed softly.

Winry nodded, and Ed could only wonder, and try 'not' to imagine, what memories Gracia and Winry had about their own experiences, and what nightmares that might feed into. He just knew that both of his experiences with childbirth had scared him half witless, as wonderful as they had both turned out to be.

The door creaked open then, and all conversation stopped as Roy stepped into the room, head down, covered in enough sweat Ed could almost have believed he'd been the one having a baby.

"Roy?" Gracia crossed the room first, taking his hand in both of hers. She didn't dare say anything else.

At her touch, Roy Mustang looked up. From Ed's angle, he could barely see Roy's good eye, but he could tell that the man had been crying recently. Damn.

A tiny smile touched Roy's mouth. "We… we have a boy."

We… "So, Riza?" Ed dared to ask what they were all wondering. Someone had to.

"She'll be all right." Ed had never heard so much relief in Roy's voice, or the slight tremble in it. Actually, Roy was trembling all over. "They're both all right."

Sighs of relief and smiles filled the room.

"That's wonderful," Winry placed a hand on Roy's arm. "So, a son."

Roy nodded, and looked up, meeting Gracia's eyes. "We'd like to call him Maes, with your blessing."

Gracia's eyes teared up, but she was smiling as she nodded. "Of course. He'd have laughed you know."

Roy's smile spread just a little. "Thank you."

"When can they have visitors?" Elicia asked, now that the tension had eased from the room.

"In a little bit," Roy addressed her question directly. "But not all at once."

"Well of course not," Winry rolled her eyes, though she still smiled. "That would be crazy, not after everything you've all been through. I'm almost surprised you remembered we were here!"

Roy smirked slightly. "Well, they did sort of kick me out of the room again. They needed to…clean up."

Ed could sympathize, after seeing twice first hand just how messy an 'easy' delivery could be. "Afraid you couldn't stand the sight of blood?" he teased.

Roy's eye turned on him. "Probably." But Ed could tell that really was part of it. Seeing someone bleeding on the battlefield was one thing; the woman you loved, that was another matter entirely.

"Have you eaten?" Gracia asked. "Or had anything to drink since you got here?" When Roy shook his head, she sighed. "Well then you'll do both before I let you back in there. Riza will never forgive us if you end up in a bed next to her for passing out." And with that, she took control of the situation. Alphonse went for food and drink, Elicia practically dragged Roy over to one of the cushioned chairs and made him sit down, and Ed found himself about as useful as he had been for the last several hours; which was to say, not much.

It was after Al had returned with food for Roy that the door opened again, and one of the nurses stepped out. Roy looked up, tensing visibly until she smiled. "Relax, President Mustang," she said politely, though from her tone, she could have called him by his first name, or been soothing a scared kitten, for all the meaning his title had in the statement, though there was no lack of respect. New fathers were new fathers to her apparently! "Your wife and son are resting. Why don't you get some sleep yourself?"

Roy's face set stubbornly, but Gracia stepped in. "That sounds like a good idea," her tone was surprisingly stern as she looked at Roy, staring him down. Roy turned away with a sigh.

"When can I see them again?" he asked.

"Oh anytime after your wife wakes up," the nurse replied, still smiling kindly, though she was obviously not going to give.

Ed knew enough nurses like that to be used to it; given how many times he'd been treated for injuries over the years! Didn't matter which side of the Gate he was on either.

"C'mon," he stood, stretched, and grinned at Roy. "I'll give you a lift home."

Roy scowled at him. "I have my own car."

"And you're in no condition to drive it," Ed countered smugly. "Trust me."

Roy finished his food and stood. Ed couldn't blame his reluctance. "All right, let's go."

Neither of them said anything as they left the hospital and went down to Roy's car. Ed got the keys from him and climbed in. The drive was pretty quiet too. Ed wasn't inclined to push conversation for the moment. It wasn't until they got back to Roy's house and Ed got out of the car that he got much of a reaction at all.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Roy asked him.

"Making sure you get back to Riza in one piece," Ed replied pointedly as he leaned on the hood of the car. "Besides, this is my ride back too. Who would rather have here right now, Al trying to sympathize, the ladies treating you like a child, or me?"

"I don't know," Roy pondered. "What're you offering?"

"I'm suggesting a hot shower and a stiff drink," Ed smirked, then laughed as Roy turned and headed for the door.

"Good enough," Roy replied with a snort and a wave of his hand over his shoulder. "Come on in."

Ed barked a laugh and followed. Yeah, he'd been there.

While Roy took a shower and changed, Ed found himself, for the first time he realized, in Roy and Riza's home. While Winry had visited several times, especially in more recent years, he had never before been there. He hadn't really been sure what to expect, aside from the trappings of the 'President,' but he found that, while it 'was' spacious, large, and definitely expensive, it was also tasteful, and far from overdone. It was understated instead of ostentatious. Of course, neither Riza nor Roy was the type to be particularly ostentatious, and the house was actually quite comfortable, and not unlike the house he and Winry owned.

They really had all come up in the world.

Ed hunted down a bottle of good liquor and a couple of glasses. He really didn't feel anything other than sympathetic understanding for the situation. He knew how he'd feel if anything even came close to happening to Winry. He'd spend enough years trying to keep her from following along on his adventures just to keep her safe! The risk to her, and a child, at the same time… he shuddered even as he looked out the window of the living room into Roy's back yard.

"Nice view isn't it?"

Ed nodded and turned. "Very. Nice landscaping."

"Riza insisted on hiring someone to design it and take care of it," Roy chuckled softly as he joined Ed at the window. "She was right. There's no way we'd have had time to keep it up ourselves." His hair was damp, but a clean, unwrinkled shirt and pants did wonders for his haggard appearance.

"She's always been practical," Ed agreed with a smile. "Otherwise she'd have to deal with you out there 'scorching' weeds, and I can't imagine that would look overly impressive when you have 'official' guests."

"Not really," Roy agreed.

"Let's have a drink," Ed suggested, turning from the window and opening the bottle he'd located earlier. From Roy's lack of rise to even a simple jibe, he knew whatever had happened in the delivery room, it had been rough.

Roy turned and followed. "Please."

After Ed had poured, and handed a drink to Roy, they sat in companionable silence. Ed wasn't going to push; this wasn't the time to be caustic, sarcastic, or smart. He also wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what had actually happened.

"I'm always surprised at how easy it is to be happy, and completely depressed at the same time," Roy spoke into the silence. "Even though I should know better by now."

"Highly emotional experiences often have that effect," Ed agreed. He was sipping his drink. He had to drive them both back in a little bit, and he couldn't afford to drink too much.

Roy had already finished the first glass, holding it empty, though he didn't seem to notice. "It was bad," he admitted softly. "Worse than any battlefield wound; knowing the pain was at least partially my fault."

"Hey," Ed tried to help lighten his spirits a little. "She won't hold it against you you know."

Roy nodded, still looking at the ice in his empty glass. "But I will. It wasn't just pain. I was ready for that. We both expected it. But…. It started so suddenly. There was a lot of tearing, and blood…" He still looked pale.

"You said she'll be all right though," Ed said after a moment. "So did the nurse and the doctor, right?" He hadn't missed something, had he?

Roy didn't move. "They did. She will but… I've never heard her like that. She was crying, and… damn it." Tears. There were tears coming down his cheek.

Good. Ed had the feeling the catharsis was necessary. "Complications happen," he said. "In most things. They're hard to predict." Tearing, bleeding, Ed knew these were bad. He'd been insanely grateful that Winry's delivery had been comparatively easy; no complications or life-threatening problems. "She'll heal, and Maes is a healthy little boy."

"He's…." Roy shoulders twitched. "He's just fine." Despite the tears, he smiled a little and finally looked up. "He looks a lot like me."

Ed dared another jibe as he smiled. "Poor kid."

The timing was right; Roy chuckled a little. "You really know how to cheer a guy up, Fullmetal."

"And you're lousy with sarcasm when you're stressed," Ed countered, holding up the bottle. "Another?"

"Please." Roy held out his glass. "I think I may have nightmares, the images are so vivid in my head."

"They fade," Ed promised as he filled the glass. "At least as much as our memories of war ever do. In this case, it's a battle you've won, and fortunately without casualties."

Roy took a drink. "I don't know how people do this more than once."

"Insanity maybe?" Ed suggested.

"Well you're the expert on that subject," Roy smirked.

Ed shrugged and smiled. "Yeah." In this case, definitely.

Roy's eye widened a little. Apparently he'd caught the hint of it in Ed's voice. "You're planning to have another one?"

Ed nodded, shrugging. "Winry and I have talked about it anyway." Sara was such a happy, delightful child, such a light in their lives, how could they not? Winry had been an only child, but she had spent enough time with Ed and Al that they could have been siblings. Ed couldn't imagine life without his little brother. They both wanted Sara to have someone like that. "You think I'm nuts?"

"No, not really," Roy admitted. "Not having seen the face of my own son."

"There's always something different about your own kid," Ed agreed. Much as he valued seeing Elicia born, and how close he was to the girl, Sara's birth had been a very different experience emotionally. He hadn't been a scared kid; but a terrified husband. He'd been intimately involved in her conception. "But we had an easy time of it. Or, I should say Winry did," he chuckled. "I didn't really do much when it came to actual delivery."

"Fastest way to make a man feel helpless 'and' inadequate," Roy snorted.

"That's the truth." Ed would have felt better, he was sure, if he hadn't felt liked creamed vegetables at the time too. His masculinity had taken a firm beating that day along with his ego. Even though he had won the fight; seeing his child born, and Winry's strength through the whole ordeal, had been humbling. He put just a little more in his glass and held it up. "To the superior strength of women."

Roy smirked, and held up his glass.

"Daddy! Baby Maes is sleeping!" Sara grinned when Ed came back from taking Roy home for a bit. She was standing up on tiptoe to look into the little hospital crib next to Riza's bed. She could only see because she was standing on a chair.

"Yes he is," Ed scooped her up and deposited her on his shoulders. "Shush. You don't want to wake him up."

"Okay, Daddy," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Erk!

"Careful, honey," Winry stepped up beside them and loosened Sara's hold. "Don't strangle Daddy."

"Yeah…thanks," Ed smiled. "I'd hate to be done in by a two year old."

"Two and a haff!" Sara corrected with a proud little sniff.

Winry smiled and sat back down in the chair next to Riza's bed. The other woman was smiling as well, a good sign after the day's earlier drama. "Well I'm glad you're going to be okay," she continued the conversation they had started upon entry. "When will you get to go home?"

"In a couple of days," Riza replied. "Gives me time to rest and heal up some first."

Ed grinned. "Well you look pretty good considering!"

Riza smiled. "Thanks, Edward. It wasn't easy, but it could have been a lot worse." She sighed. "I wish Roy would relax."

"I think that's what's got him so wound up," Ed replied. He knew full well what Roy's problem was. "It's how close it came, and all the great, over-imagined problems that go with it. What can I say; we guys are over prepared in that department."

"It's true," Winry nodded. "He'll be all right soon enough." She smirked. "In reality, I think the whole thing is a lot tougher on the men. They're not equipped to deal with it after all."

Riza giggled, just a little. "There's a lot of truth to that statement."

"We never claimed to be capable of handling childbirth," Ed shrugged. "And I for one am grateful I don't have to do it myself."

"Oh I don't know, Ed," Winry smiled. "If anyone can handle it, you probably could. After all, from what I hear it's no worse than the original auto-mail surgery; easier most of the time."

Ed shrugged. "It's nerve wracking enough watching. I'm not sure I have the stomach for it." Winry and Riza shared an amused glance, and Ed wondered what it was about, but shrugged it off. "Anyway, don't you worry; we'll make sure everything's taken care of till you get home."

Riza smirked. "You mean you'll make sure Roy doesn't do anything foolish."

"Pretty much," Ed returned the feeling. "You know how bad he is at making decisions when he's distracted by emotional involvement."

Riza nodded. "Yes, yes I do." Ed suspected she found it one of his endearing qualities really. Ed wouldn't have said so until, over the years, he'd learned the truth of Mustang's motives, and those behind some of his actions concerning Ed and Al as well.

"Daddy?" Sara spoke up from above his head. "What's 'motional 'vovement?"

Ed tilted his head up so he could almost see her face and smiled. "It's when you care a lot about someone."

Sara smiled. "Okay."

"She's so inquisitive," Riza commented.

"She sure is," Winry smiled. "She's always asking questions now. I'd forgotten how fast they grow and learn." Not that she'd had a lot of experience with really little children, except the few times she had watched a couple of them in Resembool. Babysitting hadn't been big on her list of ideal jobs, much as she liked little kids.

Sara giggled. "I know my ABCs an' numbers too!"

Ed felt smugly proud. "That's our little genius!"

"You're starting to sound like Hughes," Roy retorted as he entered the room.

Ed turned, grinning. "At least I only pull out the pictures when people ask."

"A fact I'm sure brings relief to our officers," Roy smiled.

"It also means Roy can probably get away with it," Riza quipped.

"As if anyone would dare suggest otherwise for fear of being demoted," Ed laughed.

"Come now, I don't demote my officers for making suggestions," Roy scoffed. "I just make their lives miserable for a few days." It seemed that a little break really had done wonders for Mustang's own morale.

Ed rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure they all find that thought as reassuring as I do." He would never admit that, having seen the man a few hours earlier, he was happy to have the 'normal' Roy Mustang to deal with.

August 7, 1929

Unsurprisingly, Ed found himself helping Roy get the nursery in his home finished up the last possible afternoon before Riza and Maes would be coming home. "You told her you'd already taken care of this," he pointed out with some amusement as they assembled baby furniture.

"I did," Roy replied. "I just didn't tell her that didn't mean it was done."

"Playing politics at home?" Ed shook his head. "I'm not sure I'd have the guts."

"If we don't get this finished, neither of us will."

"Good point." Ed laughed as he stood up, putting a finished changing table against one wall. He watched Roy trying to tighten one of the screws on the crib, but even with a wrench it didn't seem to be tightening to his satisfaction. "Here, let me help." He crouched down and, using just the fingers on his auto-mail hand, tweaked it down the last quarter inch.

"Convenient," Roy smirked. "Thanks. I think that's the last of it." Together, they stood the crib up and placed it against the wall, a per Riza's rather detailed instructions.

"It looks nice," Ed nodded. The room was done in light blues and yellows, not pastels, just light. "I'm sure Maes will love it."

"Just as long as his mother does," Roy grumbled. Apparently he too thought the directions had been a little more anal-retentively detailed than necessary. "How about a drink? I don't know about you, but I'm thirsty."

"Sure," Ed replied, helping pick up the tools before they headed downstairs.

There was a pitcher of lemonade on the counter that Winry had made up earlier, but she and Sara had left a little while ago so Sara could get her nap in peace, and so Winry could get some work done. Roy poured them both large, ice-filled glasses and the two men crashed out on the living room furniture.

"So, Ed," Roy asked after a couple of minutes of quiet. "Do you ever still consider trying to find a way to restore your limbs?"

Ed guessed the comment probably came from how convenient it had been to be able to put things together without tools. He looked down at his auto-mail hand, and flexed it thoughtfully. "I've thought about it, on occasion, but no; not anymore. I always said my primary goal for everything we did was to get Al back to normal. I accomplished that, by willingly giving up what he had tried to give up his life to return to me, and more. I was prepared to die, and I didn't. Then, call it a twist of fate, luck, or balance, I got him back too." He looked back up at Mustang. "They were offered in equivalent exchange and, yet, despite everything that happened to us, I feel like we've come out ahead. I have everything my mother ever taught me was important and matters; my brother, my family, good friends."

He smiled and shrugged. "For a balancing act, that's more than 'pretty good.' I'm content with what I have. I wouldn't risk all that for body parts I don't really need. Besides," he added with a smirk. "I'm married to the only woman I've ever met who's totally obsessed with mechanics. If she finds auto-mail irresistible, who am I to argue?"

Roy rolled his eyes, but chuckled as he sipped his drink. "You have a point, Fullmetal. So, you still believe in Equivalent Exchange."

Ed picked up his drink again as he nodded. "Despite the apparent inconsistencies, it's a sound principle if you accept the fact that we don't always know what counts as equivalent, like what you can actually trade for a person's soul. Some things are impossible for us to measure, but I can trust that, in the end, the balance of the world is met, and if I try hard enough, those rewards will come."

"Even with the loss that has to come?"

Ed nodded again in the affirmative. "Something of equal value must be lost; but that doesn't mean that it's always something that will harm us to lose it does it? Not that it sure may not seem like it," he added with a chuckle. "We lost our mother, but she gave her life to making us happy as children and giving us what we needed to survive. Al and I lost our bodies; but we learned so much, and did so much good, in getting them back and correcting that mistake. Then we were separated, but that put me in a position to stop what was happening on the other side of the gate to protect Amestris. Al and I were reunited, and the memories I gave up for him to come back to his body were returned. That's as much a reward to me as it is to him." He paused and took a drink.

Roy nodded thoughtfully. "And now the only thing different from your life before you tried to bring her back, is that you have two artificial limbs."

"Basically," Ed said. "All in all, that seems a pretty small price in the end after all, even if I don't understand the grand scheme of how it all balances out."

"And yet you don't believe the possibility that a conscious mind, greater than our own, might be making those decisions."

He was talking about gods. Ed snorted. "Why? Don't tell me you do?"

Roy shrugged. "After what I've seen, no, not particularly. But some days even I'm not entirely sure anymore. I just find the discussion interesting."

Ed laughed. "You have a strange idea of casual conversation. But then, Al and I do too; this is pretty typical for us; has been since we were kids; always asking the complicated questions."

"It's more interesting than 'how's the weather,'" Roy pointed out. "Besides, I usually don't care about the weather."

"Unless it's raining during a fire fight, right?" Ed grinned over his glass.

"Exactly," Roy agreed. "And until my backup gets home tomorrow, I have no intention of getting into any fire fights in the rain." Riza always had his back; it was as much a sign of their love as anything else; Ed knew that now.

"What happens when the fight is 'with' your back up?" Ed asked.

Roy actually grinned as he replied. "Then I'm pretty much guaranteed to lose."

Ed couldn't argue, given who had his back, if it ever came down to it, he wasn't sure he had a chance!

January 20, 1929 (five and a half months later)

"Edward, you're late." Winry said as Ed closed the door.

Sighing, Ed turned and smiled weakly; looked like he was in for another argument this evening. "Sorry, Winry. I got caught up in a discussion after class."

"Again," Winry rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ed. Lately it seems like that's all you think about. You've been late every night this week."

"Hey," Ed frowned. "They're getting nervous about the exams, so they've got a lot of questions."

Winry didn't look appeased. "And how many of these students with questions are female?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ed scowled.

"I was wondering that myself, with the rumors I've been hearing all over HQ lately."

Rumors? What kinds of…. "This is about some stupid rumors?" He certainly hadn't heard anything, but then he wasn't likely to if they were about him. "Since when have you ever listened to rumors anyway?"

"As if half of your leads have ever been more than that," Winry retorted. She had gone from cross to fire-eyed angry. "I'd put less stock in them if there was any way to prove otherwise. But I don't see much of you lately. How am I supposed to contradict a thing?"

"You could tell me what's up so I could deal with it myself," Ed snapped. This wasn't what he'd hoped for after a long day. "If it has to do with other women, I can't believe you'd even listen."

"If it wasn't all over the place, I wouldn't have to," Winry stepped up into his face. "Do I really believe them? Of course not! You're too oblivious when it comes to women to notice in the first place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed said, deeply offended.

"Just what I said!" Winry replied. "There's thousands of women in this country swooning at the thought of you and you wouldn't even notice if half of them threw themselves at you!"

Ed felt his face go red. "Oh come on, Winry! This is ridiculous! You're over-reacting!"

"Well I'm sick of getting funny looks!"

Ed was ready this time, his hand coming up and blocking as her palm smacked into his arm instead of his face. He saw her eyes go wide and teary before he realized his blocked with his auto-mail instead of his flesh arm.

Winry pulled her arm back and turned away. "It's not fair. You're always coming in late, and all I hear about is your students, your classes. It's always about them lately. When was the last time we did something as a family?"

"Winry I told you…."

"Shut up, Ed!" she turned back to him, face tear-streaked and pained. "I don't want to hear excuses. I don't want to hear about why you forgot it was your turn to make dinner, or the fact that you were supposed to help me rearrange the shop this afternoon!"

Aww hell! That was a lot of work too. She'd wanted help moving some of the actual shelves and workbenches around, and those were heavy. "Winry, I'm sorry. I just…"

"Forgot." Winry nodded. "Yeah, you do that a lot lately; at least when it comes to us."

That stung. Ed bit his tongue to keep from saying something else stupid. "Where's Sara?" Ed asked, realizing their daughter wasn't under-foot as usual.

"I put her to bed early," Winry replied. "She's had a cold for three days. But then, I suppose you forgot that too."

Ed felt his heart sink into his stomach even as his temper flared. "Of course I didn't forget! How could you even think I'd forget about Sara for even a second?" He was yelling now. He didn't care. How could she question his devotion and love for his baby girl?

"Well you've done it to me enough over the years," Winry retorted, her voice rising too.

"That's not fair!" Did she have to bring that up? That was all years ago! Ed lost control of his tongue. "I was trying to protect you! And I stopped remember? I promised not to leave you behind ever again without 'your' consent, and I haven't broken that promise, as much as I've been able to keep it. You want to hold the entire Drachman conflict against me? Go ahead! Why do you think I do all of this anyway? It's all for you! You and Sara; and Alphonse; Gracia and Elicia, and all the people I want to protect from ever having to deal with the mess we went through as kids. This isn't about me, or my pride, my ego, my really weird status as some kind of State hero! But it's something I have to do!"

"What good is it if you're never there yourself?" Winry's response to his tirade with surprisingly quiet, though hardly soft through gritted teeth. "You can't fix the world Edward, not by yourself. Be realistic for once, okay?"

"So I'm unrealistic." There was something completely absurd about this argument, but Ed couldn't figure out how to stop it, what to do about it! He couldn't just leave it be, not there. For once; he didn't like the implications of that. "Realism didn't stop the homunculi and minimize warfare in this country! Realism didn't get us back through that Gate. Sorry if I'm not 'skeptical' enough for you," he turned around, unable to look her in the face; his voice had gone as quiet and hard as hers. "I'm not some average guy, Winry. I can't just sit by; because I _am_ someone who can do something about things and fix them. I've caused enough trouble, and I've done some good. This is who I am, and what I know how to do. It doesn't matter what my chances of success are, if there's any chance at all, I have to try." That's how he'd always been; and she knew that. Really, Winry couldn't expect him to have changed that much?

"But you don't have that right anymore," Winry replied. "You have other responsibilities you can't just case aside because they're 'inconvenient' or forget about them. You don't get to decide if you come home anymore; and you don't get to leave us behind in pursuit of some 'lofty' goals."

Ed's hands clenched and he could feel his fingers digging into his one real palm. "You used to be more understanding."

"You used to listen! I really thought you'd grown up, Edward."

Her voice was almost a whisper behind him. Ed could hear everything she didn't say; could almost feel the disappointment, the frustration, the hurt. It was too much to take. "I need to take a walk."

Ed hoped to hear her say anything, anything at all as he walked back to the door and stepped out into the night, but all he heard as the door shut behind him was the muffled sound of sobbing. Damn it! Ed leaned against the front door a moment, his chin tilted up towards the sky as he stifled the tears that threatened to overwhelm his own. He was still seething, still hurt, but drowning in a wave of guilt too; Winry was crying.

His whole body seemed to itch, to burn, with the need to be doing something. Ed stepped away from the house and headed down the street. Moving always helped clear his head. He couldn't go back in until he was sure doing so would improve the situation anyway. When he was irritable and defensive well, things tended to explode… like they just had.

It just wasn't fair! Not that life ever was. But it wasn't his fault there were rumors, even if he still didn't know the details of what they were about. Apparently rumors like the ones that had followed Mustang around for years, regarding his romantic 'exploits' as a young officer. These were probably started by starry-eyed girls or ones jealous of Winry – which he could understand, given how beautiful and talented his wife was, who wouldn't want to be in her place? – Or something like that; nothing that could be taken seriously, and it wasn't like he'd ever even thought of doing something inappropriate with his female students!

Despite Winry's accusation, he'd noticed if the girls in his classes noticed him, and had made it very clear that he wasn't interested in anyone but his wife, disabusing any notions they might have. Maybe the rumors weren't started by women at all, but male officers jealous of Ed's promotion, and how much he could get away with outside of the usual regulations. But then, why not target Al too? Heck, Alphonse actually went on plenty of dates with girls! Of course, all that had actually gotten him was a reputation for being a considerate gentleman.

No, life wasn't fair!

That didn't solve his problem with Winry either. Her works rankled; of course he hadn't forgotten about Sara! He had been looking forward to reading her a few stories tonight, maybe playing a game or something if she was up to it. Maybe Winry was jealous of Sara? No, that was stupid!

It was all just too confusing. Ed's muddled thoughts ran around in circles, not getting any clearer, until he finally stopped and looked up. Far from going around the block a time or two, he found himself a good bit across town. He had gone miles! If he walked another twenty minutes or so, he would be at Headquarters!

Great. He'd been walking for over half an hour, and quickly too. By the time he got home Winry would be even madder at him. Things couldn't get any worse.

As if in response to his thought, the sky opened up, and the clouds dumped rain in a heavy deluge.

"I should know better by now," Ed sighed, looking around. He was only a few blocks from Rockbell Automail actually, which meant he could seek refuge in his brother's apartment, at least until the rain stopped. He had left without bothering with his coat, and pants and a short sleeved shirt did not make the best rain gear. It was a sign of his distraction that he hadn't noticed the storm move in overhead at all.

Hair dripping in his face and feeling bedraggled as a wet dog, Ed walked the last bit to the workshop, which was dark. In the apartment upstairs however, he could see lights, which meant Al was home.

Ed thumped on up the back stairs and knocked, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything. It took a minute, but then the door opened, and Al blinked at him, standing there in his shorts with a towel around his shoulders. "Brother! What are you doing here?"

Ed shrugged and managed a weak smirk. "I got caught in the rain. Mind if I come in and dry off?"

"Well, sure. I mean, come on in," Al shrugged and stepped out of the way. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Oh no?" Ed asked. "So you just always open the door to strangers in your shorts."

Al's cheeks went pink even as he rolled his eyes. "No. You interrupted my shower. I'm picking up a date in half an hour."

"Oh." So Al had plans. "I should get out of your way then." Ed turned back towards the door.

"Sit down, Ed," Al shook his head. "If you could get home without getting drenched you'd have done it already, which means you walked. If I let you walk home now you'll catch cold and Winry will never forgive me."

"I'm not so sure about that," Ed sighed, but he sat down on the couch anyway.

Al frowned pensively. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on the nearest chair. "What were you doing all the way out here anyway?" he added.

Great, now he could admit his guilt and problems to his brother. Why did he always end up sitting with Al in these situations anyway? Probably because, no matter what, Al would always be there, no matter what dumb things Ed did. "Winry and I had a fight."

"You guys fight all the time," Al pointed out matter-of-factly. "You're both opinionated and hot tempered. But I'm betting this wasn't your usual fight. Not if it brings you to my door in the pouring rain."

"It… see that's the problem," Ed floundered. "I don't even really understand why we were fighting! Normally, at least that's clear. But I was late getting home, and Winry just kind of…I don't know… attacked!"

"With or without a wrench?"

"This isn't funny, Al!" Ed sighed and flopped over onto his back. "She was going on about some stupid rumors, and…"

"Rumors?" Al interrupted. "What rumors?"

"I don't even know!" Ed slammed his left fist against the back of the couch, trying to vent frustration. The walk hadn't calmed him down any really. "Something about girls…as if I'd ever even contemplate looking at anyone else!"

"Ah." Al nodded as if something now made sense. "Those rumors."

Ed sat up sharply. "You mean you've heard these too?"

Al shrugged. "Sure. Folks joke about superior officers all the time in the Mess Hall, or in the break room. Half the time if I'm just in there out of uniform, they don't remember I outrank them either, or maybe they just don't care."

"You could have mentioned it to me," Ed grumbled.

"I figured you knew. We were there once too you know," Al pointed out. "With them it's all a jest though. Everyone knows you wouldn't cheat on Winry."

"Tell Winry," Ed dropped back again. "Apparently it's not 'the boys' who are circulating this stuff." Or at least, that was the impression he got. What was worse was, even if those rumors had been true, he doubted it would have done much of anything to ruin his reputation in the public eye. It wasn't those doubts in her mind that hurt him the most though. "You should get going," he said after a minute. "Don't want to keep your date waiting."

"I can always cancel," Al replied. "She'll understand."

"That your older brother can't take care of himself or manage his own life?" Ed chuckled meanly. "No, go; have a good time. I'll head home as soon as the rain stops." Even though he had no idea what to say, or how to fix things.

"If you're sure." Al sounded like he didn't believe him, but he stood up and headed into the back to get dressed. He was back a couple of minutes later, and tossed a dry towel at Ed, who caught it more out of reflex than anything else. "Dry off. You're welcome to anything I've got in the refrigerator. We can talk later."

"I told you," Ed tried to object. "I'll go home when the-"

"This storm's supposed to last all night," Al replied. Somehow, Ed got the feeling it wasn't just the weather his brother was referring to.

"Yeah, all right." As usual, Al was right, and Ed didn't have it in him to argue. "See you later."

Al was out late which, Ed assumed, meant his date was probably going well. It occurred to Ed that he really had no idea who Al was out with tonight. Was he really as out of touch with his family as Winry had accused him of being? He didn't really care if he was in the wrong tonight, but he hated the idea that 'what' she had said might be right. Was he running away, just in a different way than his father had? Was he really doing this for selfish reasons?

His stomach growled, but Ed ignored it. Having walked off all the nervous and anger-induced energy he'd had earlier, Ed found himself disinclined to move from the couch, though he rolled over a few times and changed positions. He even scrutinized the apartment. He and Winry had lived here before of course, but it was interesting to see how much it had become Al's, despite minimal changes.

The wood of the floors had been polished, and the room painted a soothing sage green. The furniture was all simple, very traditional, but comfortable. There wasn't a lot of it either, except for a couple of bookshelves that now took up the wall between the living area and the kitchen, completely full of reading material. There was a clock on one wall, and a couple of paintings. What struck him most though, was that the entire place was immaculately clean. Not 'unlived in' but tidy.

Ed was still awake, and still conflicted, when he heard the lock rattle and Al coming back inside. The rain was still pouring down outside, as Al had predicted, accompanied by claps of thunder and the occasional bolt of lightning.

"You still awake, Brother?" Al poked his head over the back of the couch.

"Still awake," Ed replied with a shrug.

"Did you enough to eat?" Al asked.

"Yeah." His stomach chose that moment to growl violently. Traitor.

"You're a lousy liar, Ed," Al replied as he returned to his earlier position in the chair.

"Did you have a good time?" Ed asked.

"You're lousy at changing the subject too," Al smirked. "Yes, actually. Now, what is it that has you sulking on my couch? If this was just about rumors, or some other little tiff, you'd have just stuck it out as usual and let it blow over."

"Too damned perceptive," Ed muttered. "Damn it, Al. I'm just afraid she's right."

"What, you think you've been leading on other girls and didn't notice?" Al's smirk seemed designed to get Ed's ire up, and it worked!

"Of course not!" he snapped. "That's just… not everything she said."

"So why don't you tell me about it; that's why you're here."

The edge of Ed's mouth twisted up slightly. "I'm pathetically predictable."

"You know where you're always welcome," Al commented patiently. "There's nothing wrong with needing someone to talk to."

Ed briefly summarized the fight, ending with the bit about him 'leaving them behind.' He could quote most of the fight perfectly; every word was etched into his mind.

Al whistled and sat back when he finished. "You weren't exaggerating," he commented. "That's pretty harsh even for Winry. She's right though."

"What!" Ed practically bounced to his feet as his temper flared. "You're agreeing with her?"

"Calm down!" Al raised both hands, palms out in a calming gesture. "And let me finish!"

"Right. Sorry, Al." Ed dropped back into a seat on the couch, leaning forward, arms resting on his legs. "I'm on edge."

"Could have fooled me," Al quipped, before getting back to business. "What I mean is, Winry has a point. You've been working a lot lately, especially after-hours."

Ed shrugged. "So do you."

"But," Al held up his hand, one finger extended to emphasize the point. "I don't have anyone else to take really care of…aside from you sometimes," he chuckled. "I come home when I feel like it, to an empty apartment. If I want to go hang out with friends after work, I do. If I have a date, I go. If I want to spend some time with family, you and Winry are always glad to have me over. I live on my own schedule for the most part. If I want to, I can bury my head in a book for ten hours and no one will tease me or complain as long as it's not on the military's time clock."

Ed remembered that kind of life. "So…"

"So you can't do that," Al finished. "Or you cut into the time you have with Winry."

Even Ed wasn't dense enough to miss the fact that Al was referring to Winry specifically, not them as a family. "So this is about Winry."

"It's about you being so focused on a cause that you forget to deal with everything else," Al shrugged. "I know you spend plenty of time with Sara. You talk about her all the time. Maybe Winry's feeling neglected."

The words hurt, but that was what made Ed consider the truth to them. He'd sworn he'd never hurt her the way his mother had hurt. He had thought that being home, by supporting his family, he had avoided that. "Damn it. I can't win."

"You're not competing with the world, Brother," Al said. "But even I know you've got to show a woman you love her even after you've won her heart. You're not a bad husband or father, you just really don't listen. Winry's not upset because the rumors are true; she's upset because they don't seem to bother you. It's possible to be physically close and yet not be fulfilled emotionally. I mean, how would you have felt if I had decided not to show up one day to help find the Philosopher's Stone. Just said, sorry brother, I'm happy as a suit of armor."

"That's ridiculous," Ed snorted.

"Exactly," Al nodded. "But even if you didn't believe me, it would have hurt your feelings right? I mean, it hurt me when I wasn't sure if I was really 'me', even though, intellectually, I should have known you would never have lied to me about things as important as Mom. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I did, when I called you a liar about it."

That had been one of the most painful accusations of his life. Ed nodded and sighed. "I guess I see your point. I just seem to screw up somehow every time life appears to be going smoothly. I… hell. I'm scared I'll drive 'her' away." That was it! That was what was really digging at the back of his mind.

Al's hand on his shoulder made him look up. "Then you should tell her that."

"Are you nuts?"

Al chuckled. "I'm serious, Ed. If nothing else, it proves how much you love her, doesn't it? Could you live without her?"

"No, I couldn't." Ed didn't even have to think about that one; the answer was obvious. Losing Winry again would break him. Especially if it were his own doing. "I'll talk to her in the morning," he decided.

Al nodded. "Good. If I know Winry, she's just as upset as you are."

"You really know how to lay on the guilt," Ed snorted; then he shook his head and smiled. "What would I do without you?" he asked.

"Drink more," Al smirked. "Then you'd have these discussions with yourself instead of me. But I suspect I'm kinder on you than you would be."

"You're probably right, Al." On both counts. Ed stretched, hearing vertebrae pop all the way down his back. He had dried off a while ago, but he still wasn't going anywhere tonight. The weather showed no signs of stopping.

"Get some sleep," Al said, standing. "And I recommend taking advantage of my earlier offer of food."

"Afraid I'll starve?" Ed asked dryly.

"No," Al grinned. "I'm afraid I won't get any sleep if I have to listen to your stomach all night."

January 21, 1929

It was a sleepless night for Ed. Despite the insights he'd gotten from Al, and his own resolve to apologize in the morning, he couldn't stop thinking, and he couldn't get the image of Winry's tear-streaked angry face, or an overwhelming sense of guilt, out of his mind long enough to fall asleep.

Come morning, he got up, pulled his dry clothes back on, and headed downstairs. It was early enough that even Al – who was usually up fairly early – was still asleep. He paused at the bottom of the steps and ducked in the back room to the workshop almost on a whim. While he was here, he should move the shop around the way Winry had wanted it. He knew what she wanted done, there was event a drawing of the new layout that she had shown him. It was in the workshop. So, by himself, Ed set about moving workbenches, shelving, and racks of automail. It took about an hour by himself, and by the time he was done he had worked up a pretty good sweat, but it looked good.

"I thought I heard noise down here," Al commented as he came in, fully dressed already for work that day. "Looks good. I'm sure Winry will appreciate it."

"I was supposed to do this yesterday evening," Ed admitted. "I should head home, or I'll be late to this morning's class."

"Need a lift?"

Ed spun at the sound of Winry's voice. She was standing in the doorway, dressed for a day of auto-mail service in the shop. She wasn't smiling, but she didn't look angry.

"That's my cue to get out of here," Al commented and ducked out the door before Ed even registered that he'd spoken.

"Winry," he turned fully around. "I'm sorry about last night; about everything." It wasn't even close to enough, but words stuck in his throat.

She crossed the room slowly, little emotion on her face; A sign that always worried Ed, given how open she usually was about how she felt. Winry stopped in front of him, the mask breaking as she bit her lip. "I didn't really do things right last night either," she admitted, looking embarrassed. "I mean, I didn't mean to accuse you like that."

"You were upset," Ed sighed. Why was it always easier to apologize when it was long overdue? "And you were right; I wasn't listening to what you were trying to say. Maybe I _am_ insensitive and oblivious sometimes, but that's no excuse for making a beautiful woman cry." He dared to reach out his hand and gently cupped her chin, hoping he wasn't making another wrong move. Maybe it was a good thing they had never actually 'dated;' he would probably have never survived the courtship!

Fortunately, his actions had the desired effect. Winry smiled and leaned against him, her arms going around his chest in a grip a little tighter than normal. "I was so scared when you didn't come home last night."

Ed hugged her back. "Al took good care of me, as usual," he replied, feeling awkward, though having her in his arms gave him an immense feeling of relief.

"That's not what I meant," Winry replied, looking into his face. There was real pain in those deep blue eyes. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back. I mean, I figured at first you'd be back in a little while, as usual; but you didn't, and it started to rain and get late." She stopped there, but Ed understood. He ran his hand through her hair, as much to sooth himself as anything else.

"I was afraid," he admitted. He had never, in the time since their reunion, been gone overnight like that after an argument. They'd always worked things out. "I wasn't sure you'd let me back in; at least, not last night." Not as mad as they had both been.

"You'd think we would both know better by now," Winry offered a small, self-depreciating smile. "We've been doing this our whole lives."

"Yeah," Ed smiled. "Pretty stupid, huh? Though at least making up now is a lot more fun."

Winry chuckled softly. "If that solved all our problems, we'd have a lot more kids." Her expression sobered again quickly. "I can't pretend I'm not still upset," she said. "I meant what I said, even if I did say it badly."

"And I can't pretend I understood it all," Ed nodded, sighing heavily. "So what do we do?"

"Well, for a start," Winry said. "Why don't I give you a ride home? It'll give us a little time to talk."

February 1, 1930

The sun was slanting in through the windows as Ed entered the house, early this time! He also wasn't alone. He was sure he was probably in hot water for sneaking around some lately, but it had been necessary to maintain the surprise. As much as he hated fighting with Winry – despite the fact that sometimes it seemed like an evening's entertainment still on bad days – he couldn't really fault her for still being distant with him, which only made him feel worse. He'd been doing his best the last few days, but he still felt like he was treading on ice water – forget the thin ice! Well, tonight was going to be special. He would make certain of that.

"Edward, that you?" he heard Winry's voice coming from her home workshop. Even when she came home early so Sara didn't have to spend all day playing in a corner of her workshop or in daycare, she was always into something.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied casually. "Work again?"

"Yes," Winry replied, the sound of a small hammer banging solidly against steel. "Getting the dents out of a leg someone brought in for repairs. Got in a fight and tossed under a car. What is with boys in the military anyway?" She was griping, and definitely in a bad mood.

"I guess they're a little reckless," Ed commented, keeping his tone neutral as he approached her workshop door. He suspected he knew what was really bothering her. He stopped in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb. He couldn't help smiling as he watched her at work from behind. In baggy jumpsuit with her hair pulled back and covered in a rag to keep off the grease, she could almost pass for herself at fifteen; there were a few very appealing differences though.

"You would know," Winry grumbled, pausing in her hammering to wipe her forehead. She set down the hammer – thank goodness – and turned to face him. There were smudges of machine oil on her face, and Ed grinned as surprise registered in her eyes. "What are you dressed up for?"

"You didn't think I'd forget today did you?" Ed chuckled. "It's been five years, Winry." He stepped forward, despite the rather dashing black suit, into the workshop and took Winry's hands in his.

Winry's startled expression softened a little. "I know. I…" she stopped. Obviously, she'd thought he _had_ forgotten the anniversary of their wedding.

"Besides," he added with a chuckle. "Given tomorrow and the day after, these are three days I would have to have amnesia to forget."

Finally, she smiled; a little smirk. "That's true." Without even trying, their lives had lined up that way; tomorrow was Sara's third birthday, and the day after, Ed's thirty-first. "Still, why the fancy clothes? You hate getting dressed up."

"That's my surprise," Ed replied smugly. "You go get cleaned up and put on something that will make me have to fight off every guy we run into. We're going out tonight."

"What about Sara?" Winry asked. "I know she's well behaved but, do you think…"

"Taken care of," Ed cut her off.

"That's what I'm for!" Elicia laughed, sticking her head around the corner. "Come on, Winry. You've been scowling all day."

"Did you know about this?" Winry looked at her assistant suspiciously.

"Of course," Elicia chuckled. "Do you know how hard it's been to keep this a secret?"

"I'm sure," Winry gave them both a dirty look, but smiled. "Give me half an hour."

"No problem," Ed smiled and stepped out of the way. Where they were going, his reservation would be good even if they showed up an hour late! He followed Elicia into the living room while Winry hurried upstairs to bathe and change.

Sara was lying on the floor on her stomach in denim cover-alls and a white shirt with little red flowers, her hair pulled back in a short pony-tail and focusing as she drew a picture with crayons. "Hey, big girl," Ed grinned, crouching down beside her. "What are you working on?"

Sara grinned up at him. "A drawing. S'of you, and Mommy, and me!"

"And what's this?" Ed tapped a little blob of lines with a nose and, he thought, a tail. It looked kind of like Riza's dog, but orange.

"My puppy," Sara replied with all seriousness, and went back to coloring.

Sara had been asking for a dog for months and Ed knew that was what she really wanted for her birthday tomorrow.

Ed looked over the drawing. Perhaps he was biased, but it was pretty good. He could tell who everyone was anyway. He was wearing his distinctive red coat, his automail hand was visible, and Winry was holding a wrench! Very fitting. Sara was in between the two of them, smiling. "Very nice, sweetie."

"That's really good," Elicia agreed from the other side. It was her birthday tomorrow too. Sometimes Ed wondered if the universe had a sense of humor. Elicia was turning nineteen. Damn, he was starting to feel old! Turning thirty last year had been bad enough! "Can I draw one too?"

"Sure," Sara pushed paper in her direction and Elicia joined her, sprawling out on the floor with the same ease she had as a kid, though she was anything but that anymore. Fortunately, Sara really loved having Elicia around, because she was easy to get along with, and she didn't talk down to little kids.

Ed stood and watched them for a moment, then headed back into the hall for his 'other' surprise, filling a vase in the kitchen and arranging, as best he could, the flowers, putting them in the center of the dining table.

Elicia looked up. "Those are pretty but, are they appropriate?"

Ed grinned. "They will be. Just watch." He closed his eyes, pressed his palms together, and touched the stems, gathering them in his hands. The flowers changed, from one type to another –easy enough with materials to work with. When he opened his eyes, the bouquet was exactly what he wanted.

Elicia and Sara both watched with interest. Elicia because she was always interested in alchemy, even though she didn't practice, and Sara because she almost never saw anyone do alchemy and thought it was fascinating every time he, or 'Uncle Al' performed even the simplest transmutations. Sara laughed and clapped. "Yay Daddy!"

"Not bad," Ed commented quietly to himself. They were all flowers that, in the summer, grew in Resembool in abundance.

"Oh, Edward…" the words were softly breathless.

Yeah, that was the right reaction. Ed turned, and had the clever reply knocked from his mind. His mouth fell open and went completely dry, all at once.

She stood just inside the room, her hair up, in a strapless gown of deep blue that –somehow- shimmered when she moved, like moonlight on water. She'd changed her usual earrings out for smaller silver dangles with sapphires, and a matching pendant; gifts he had bought her in France, what seemed a lifetime ago.

Ed blinked, several times, and then smiled. "Winry…"

"Not too much?" Winry asked, blushing just a little. While she dressed well for work, she didn't dress _up_ any more often than he did.

"Perfect," Ed licked his lips and swallowed. "You look wonderful." And that was an understatement, but words were failing him. That seemed to be good enough though; Winry was no longer upset.

She crossed the floor and looked at the flowers more closely. "We used to have these in our garden!" she smiled, delighted. "And these were in your mother's!" She sniffed them delicately.

"And that's only the beginning," Ed promised, offering her an arm. Winry took it, and Ed helped her with her coat when they got to the door

"Have fun you two!" Elicia's smug voice followed them as they left the house and got into the car.

"Where _are_ we going, Ed?" Winry asked as he drove away from the house.

"That's my secret," Ed chuckled. "You'll see soon enough." He just hoped she appreciated it and enjoyed herself. Otherwise this was a lot of wasted effort. He was almost as nervous about this as he might have been if he had actually ever proposed to her!

Winry shot him curious glances all the way there. When Ed pulled up out front. Winry looked momentarily out of sorts. "Where are we?"

A young man in uniform approached, opened her door, and saluted. "Welcome, General and Misses Elric. You are expected."

Ed got out and came around, and tossed the Lieutenant the keys. "Thanks, Lieutenant." He helped Winry out and led her up to the doors. "I thought we'd go someplace unusual," he grinned. "Did you know the military has an Officer's club?"

Ed had been here, once, at Roy's invitation, and only recently. As a teenager, he'd had no idea it even existed except in passing, and he'd never really had a reason to want to go hob-nob with the elite of the military – as well as members of the assembly and visiting dignitaries at times - any more than he already had to deal with them. Tonight, however, he was willing to do both.

The club was high class, really high class; all hardwoods and marble, mirrors and quality paintings, live musicians, and a staff of gourmet chefs. Ed watched with pleasure as Winry took it all in with surprising decorum; Ed was sure only he could tell how surprised she was as she took in every detail.

"This is exquisite," Winry commented softly. "Why haven't we been here before?"

Ed shrugged. "Because it requires me to wear a good suit or my actual uniform?" he chuckled. He hated that thing; how it looked, how it felt, and how used to it he had gotten on the front lines.

"I'd dress like this more often," Winry pointed out, smirking back.

"I may have to revise my opinion of this level of dining then," Ed laughed as they arrived in the dining room, where they were immediately seated.

The place was quiet tonight, which was good. Ed wasn't in the mood to deal with a lot of people. Tonight was about _them_. There were perhaps another couple dozen people, dining quietly, or dancing with decorum on the floor beside the musicians.

Their table was in a quiet corner with a beautiful view, near the windows. The night sky was clear, and what few stars could be seen in the haze of Central's lights twinkled.

The waiter was an actual waiter, not a younger officer making a little extra money by working at the club. "Good evening, General, Madam. It will be my pleasure to serve you this evening. What would you like to start off with? We have an excellent wine list this evening."

"Two glasses of the Eastern Red please," Ed nodded. It was one of their best vintages, or so Roy Mustang – and Riza – had assured him. Even Armstrong had praised it.

When he returned with the wine, Ed insisted Winry order whatever struck her fancy – fortunately there were no prices on the menu, or he was sure she would have taken that into account! She went with lamb and vegetables, Ed went with steak. Ed had hoped that this would be at least a start to make up for how distracted he had been lately. He'd never meant to even imply dwindling interest in his family! But he was sure Winry felt stung by his late arrivals, his busier schedule; she had made it plain enough! "So," he smiled, watching her finger her glass, though she hadn't so much as tried a sip. "What do you think?"

Winry smiled, though Ed thought she looked a little distracted. "It's lovely, Edward. The nicest place I've ever been."

So why did she sound tired? "You should try the wine," he kept the smile on his face. "It's really excellent."

Winry sighed. "Ed, there's something we need to talk about."

Ed swallowed and set his glass down. Damn it, that didn't sound good. The apology he'd been thinking about poured out before he could think. "Look, Winry, I'm really sorry about my behavior lately. It hasn't been fair to you, or Sara, but I can change that. I can –"

He found her finger pressed firmly against his lips, and closed his mouth. What?

Winry was actually smiling now. "You should let a girl finish first. That wasn't what I wanted to talk about, Ed, though I appreciate the apology. I've been annoyed with you, sure, but I didn't come out with you tonight planning to start a fight. We've always been pretty good at getting on each other's nerves."

Ed chuckled, feeling a little relieved, if only just. "Isn't that the truth. That's a relief." The last thing he ever wanted to do was drive Winry away, or hurt what they had. "So… what do we need to talk about?"

"You sound nervous, Ed," Winry chuckled softly. Ed just wished she'd get on with it! "I wanted to let you know that I found out that our recent efforts have been successful."

"Efforts?" What? Ed was opening his mouth to ask for clarification when the significance of her smile hit him. Oh! "You're pregnant?"

Her smile widened into a full grin. "Bingo."

Relief and excitement flooded through him. "Winry, that's wonderful!" He took her hand in his left and squeezed it. "When did you find out?"

"Two days ago," she said.

"Two days?" Ed managed not to shout in surprise… if barely. "Why didn't you say something then?"

Winry bit her lip, looking embarrassed. "I was waiting for the right moment? I didn't want it to be while we were annoyed with each other."

"I guess I can't blame you for that," Ed chuckled softly. "When?"

"August," Winry replied. So, two months pregnant already then. Then maybe a good bit of their fighting then, or at least Winry's irritability had probably been heightened by early pregnancy, like last time. It didn't mean he was off the hook, Ed had still hurt her, but he could handle that.

"This time, I'll be home for the whole thing," Ed smiled. "'The Colonel' tries to send me anywhere else, I'll tell him to shove off, not a chance."

Winry laughed. "I hope so, Ed. I just hope the peace lasts." Three years since the 'border dispute' with Drachma ended. There had been minor tensions, but largely no fighting with anyone in that time. One thing Ed had found; dull as it could be, peace was addictive.

"It will, if I have to see to it myself," Ed said.

"Wouldn't that defeat the promise of you being home?" Winry countered, but she was teasing him.

"I said I'd see to it," Ed shrugged. "That means I can decide to put other people on it too," he smiled. It was nice to have trustworthy colleagues. The new batch of alchemists was turning out well. The first year had been a success, and the program had continued since. There was further training for those who passed as well; and that was what he really enjoyed. When they got into battling with alchemy, he was really in his element.

"So there is a bright side to being a General," Winry replied. "You know you're not the type to delegate."

"For you, I can learn to do anything," Ed kissed her hand. From the 'oh really' look on her face, he suddenly wondered if he had just opened himself up for trouble.

"Anything? Well there is the matter of the laundry…"

Yes, definitely trouble.

February 2, 1930

Sara's birthday was definitely a roaring success. They had invited all of the family friends, and it was a party that Ed was sure Hughes would have approved of. It was at the Elrics' house of course, but the day was unusually warm, so the house was open and the back yard was available, which made things a little less crazy! The tables were outside, with balloons and streamers in purple and red and pink – Sara had picked the colors – and laden with food. There were games to play and a pile of guests; with a large pile of presents that came with them.

Rose and her son had come into town to visit; another nail in Ed's 'I feel old' box when he realized that her son was about sixteen years old. He spent a lot of time chatting with Elicia, who was there, of course, and Gracia. Sciezka and Falman were there with their son, and even Breda, Havoc, Fuery, all the folks Ed had mostly gotten along with. Maria and Denny Brosh were there – it still made Ed pause to not call her 'Ross' when Brosh had finally managed to get around to really asking her out and catching her interest. They had two kids of their own, daughters that seemed to take after their mother in temperament, ages eight and six who both seemed to think Sara was adorable.

Armstrong was there of course, and he had brought his wife – Ed forgot occasionally that the man was married now as well, since his wife was, unsurprisingly, like the other women in his family and not part of the military, but more traditional, and from almost as 'noble' lineage as Armstrong himself. She was very pretty, and made conversation easily with pretty much anyone.

Roy and Riza were there, and they had brought Maes, who was now six months old, sitting up on his own, and already starting to crawl… or at least trying! Given his parents, the little boy was surprisingly laid back, more like his namesake.

Then there were faces Ed was, he had to admit, only passing familiar with; Parents of kids that were Sara's friends from when she went to play sometimes while Winry was at work. He had met them a couple of times, mostly on the days he got home before a friend's parents came to pick her – or him, not all Sara's friends were girls! – up. So there were seven children there today around Sara's age, and Ed was very glad for the back yard!

"Quite the party," Alphonse laughed, coming up to Ed. "Is she turning three or sixteen?" he teased.

Ed shrugged and laughed. "Hey, it's as much an excuse to see friends outside of uniform as anything else. Tomorrow will be much quieter."

"Not so keen on celebrating after turning thirty?" Al chuckled.

"It's your turn this year," Ed smirked. Despite Al coming back with his body several years physically younger – having not aged – Alphonse still considered himself his original age once he had grown past eighteen. Ed certainly thought of him as still only a year younger, and since the records had never been changed, his birthday certainly hadn't! Al's 'Soul' was almost thirty years old, and that was what mattered; though now that he looked mid-twenties, he could claim his age again and people just thought he looked young!

Al sniffed, and grinned. "And I will accept my fate with dignity, contemplation, and a deep sense of irony."

"Well your fate now involves putting this tray of fruit on the table over there," Winry laughed, surprising them both and pushing it into Al's hands. "As for you," she grinned at Ed, "unless you want to volunteer to be the target for 'pin the tail on the pony' I suggest you whip something up." Naturally, she meant alchemy.

"I've got it covered," Ed grinned, striding out to the far side of the yard, where no one would accidentally get in the way. He visualized the 'pony' in question, and with a clap, transmuted a full sized little parade pony statue, complete with intricately designed tack and flowers and ribbons in the mane and tail. For a little extra challenge, he tinted the colors as well, so the pony was white, and the flowers looked almost real.

"Using alchemy for party tricks now, Fullmetal?" Roy smirked as Ed rejoined the adults, the game already starting behind him.

"Hey, it's all part of 'be thou for the people," Ed replied smugly. "I've saved every adult here their sanity for at least a half an hour!"

Riza smirked at her husband. "He has a point."

Over all, it was definitely a successful party. Everyone was clearly having a good time. Once everyone had eaten and the children run themselves to the point where they were capable of sitting still, they gathered for cake, and then it came time for Sara to open her presents.

There were squeals of delight from his daughter as Ed watched Sara open boxes containing books, stuffed animals, a very nice wooden puzzle, a small tin whistle, a couple of very nice dolls, clothing, a real silver tea set – from the Armstrong's naturally – and a few other miscellaneous toys. Sara was polite and happy and appropriately appreciative and thankful. Finally, the pile was empty.

"That's not all though," Ed grinned at his daughter. The best was yet to come. He turned to look at Roy. Riza was returning, right on schedule as usual, hands behind her back. She smiled and crouched down beside Sara, who was sitting on the stairs to the porch to open gifts where people could see through the crowd. "Sara, this is a present from us and your parents. You should thank them for letting us give you this one." She brought her hand around to the front, holding out a small red puppy with perky ears, a pointy – rather foxy – nose, and a curly tail. His underside was creamy from mouth to tail. He yipped at Sara and wagged his tail.

As Ed had expected, his daughter shrieked in delight. "Thank you!" she reached out and took the puppy, gently holding it up. "He's perfect!" She got her face licked for her troubles.

Ed felt warm all over. If Sara hadn't been careful with animals, they wouldn't have considered getting a puppy, but she wasn't the type of little kid who pulled tails or got rough with animals. It was one of Black Hayate's grand-puppies. Riza and Roy now owned one of his sons.

There was general pandemonium as Sara was crowded by all the little children who wanted to see the puppy, and Winry eventually rescued him with the assurance to the kids that the puppy needed to rest too! He would come back out to play later. Once he was safely ensconced in the house in a little pen set up to keep him from destroying things – it used to be Sara's – he scooped his daughter up in his arms. "Now, there's just one more present. But it's something that's going to take a little while to get here."

"Oh?" Sara looked at him curiously, eyes big. Ed could almost see her thinking 'there's more?' "S'it coming in the mail?"

Ed shook his head. "No, not the mail."

Just beyond his view he could see Winry's eyes widen. 'Edward? You're going to tell her now?' There was no sound, but the movement on her lips was clear enough.

Ed smirked. "Everyone's going to find out anyway," he replied softly.

"What is it, Daddy?" Sara asked determinately; she didn't want to wait in suspense anymore! There was only so much a three year old could handle.

"This summer, you're going to have a brother or sister," Ed told her.

If anyone hadn't heard Ed's pronouncement, Sara's high-pitched shriek of delight – louder than the one for getting her own puppy – snapped around the few heads of those who hadn't been paying full attention and having side conversations. Though the immediate instigation of comments, a couple of whistles, and a few congratulatory comments made it clear that most of them understood quite well! Ed just laughed as Winry mouthed 'you'll pay for that later' and then turned a smiling face back to their guests.

Ed held Sara a minute longer, then let her down to go back to her friends, playing with her new toys that, he hoped, would fit in her room! He found himself momentarily at a loss for something to do; Winry was surrounded by well wishing guests in a gaggle of female conversation – definitely not the right place for him to be at the moment. He headed for the drinks table.

"Congratulations, Brother," Al joined him, grinning. "If Winry doesn't kill you later anyway." Obviously, he'd caught their brief interaction.

"Yeah," Ed said and sipped from a cup of punch. "I don't think I'm really in much danger. I haven't taken a wrench to the head in a couple of years."

"A miracle," Al chuckled. "Sara seems to like the idea."

"She gets lonely playing by herself sometimes," Ed nodded. "And now's a good time. Things are calm, stable…"

"I shouldn't expect to see you hanging around at all hours after work should I?" Al grinned knowingly.

Ed smiled into his glass. "No. Even if she's too stubborn to say anything, she'll need me home more." And he wanted to be there for her, for his family. He wondered sometimes though, when there was more than one thing that was important to you, how you balanced things when there was conflict. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed teaching upcoming alchemists, training them to be safe, respectable, honest, as well as skilled. The respect, the awe in some of their faces when they heard of his and Al's exploits over the years… it was hard not to be drawn to it, to forget about other things for a little while. But forgetting some things seemed too awful to contemplate.

As usual, Alphonse seemed to have a sense of where his thoughts had gone without him saying anything. "Still driving each other crazy, brother?"

Ed looked up into his brother's serene face. "Yeah. It's funny; when I ended up on the other side of the Gate the first time, I felt like I was living in a dream, and this was reality, and I was missing it. Then, after you joined me, all those years, this started to feel like the dream. Now… now I can't decide which one feels more like a dream, even though I know both parts of my life were reality."

"Maybe you should take a break, Brother."

"What?" Ed gave him a funny look. "How does that relate to the conversation?"

"The same way your comments do," Al chuckled softly. "The conversation's all disjointed. You and Winry need to spend more time together; relaxed time. You're both very intense people when it comes to your work, but also to your family at the same time; that's a lot of pressure to put on people. It's all right to enjoy what we do, and be enthusiastic about it; you shouldn't feel guilty about the good we're doing. Just… consider Winry's perspective and talk things out more. I'm sure we could arrange things for you both to have some time off at the same time."

It had been a long time since he and Winry had really had unrestricted time, free from schedules, stress, and routine. Last night had been a start, but Al was right…as usual. "Why do things always seem so obvious when you say them out loud?"

Al shrugged. "I'm just gifted that way."

He sounded totally sincere, but Ed knew better. He rolled his eyes and grinned. "I think we'll probably take you up on that. Winry won't take a vacation unless we drag her away kicking and screaming or leave her with no excuses."

"I'll talk to Elicia," Al said. "I'm sure she can cover that end. Armstrong and I can cover classes for a few days easily enough. The Ms can always come in to help if we need assistance." All three had passed the Exams their first year; even Miriam, to her own amazement, and been accepted as State Alchemists.

"I seem to spend a lot of time thanking you, Al."

"So I've noticed," Al grinned. "At least it's nice to know I'm appreciated. After all those years of you and Winry looking out for me, consider us even since I get to help take care of both of you now."

There were days when Ed really loved his brother. Okay, so that was every day, but still! He smiled. "Sounds like an equivalent exchange to me."

February 3, 1930

Compared to the day before, the dinner at the Elric house the next evening was much more subdued, though no less happy. The party consisted simply of Edward, Winry, Sara, Alphonse, Elicia, and Gracia; and Sara's new puppy sitting under her chair at the table looking up hopefully. Elicia's friends had accosted her for their own little party at lunch, but she definitely considered their little group a 'family.' Al knew he sure did and, when it was necessary, they both care enough to keep their little family unit solid and in one piece! So after Al's talk with Ed the day before, he 'had' cornered Elicia and they had hatched a plan for the perfect birthday present for Ed, and slightly late Anniversary present for them both.

Alphonse was looking forward to springing the surprise, and a shared conspiratorial look with Elicia told him she felt the same. Gracia was in on it too of course.

"Okay," Ed finally said half way through dinner. "If I have to watch you guys sharing funny looks around the table any more I'm going to ask what the conspiracy's all about." He was half-smirking as he took another bite of his meal.

Elicia snickered and Alphonse rolled his eyes and grinned. "Conspiracy, Brother?"

"Unless you've got a thing for Elicia," Ed laughed, obviously joking. "Spill it Al, what's going on?"

Al realized all eyes were on him. That was fine; it had been his idea. "Well, yesterday I promised you," he looked at Ed, "A little time off right?"

Ed nodded, though Winry looked a little surprised. Apparently Ed and Winry hadn't discussed that conversation. "So?"

"So we've arranged just that…for both of you."

"What do you mean?" Winry looked over at Elicia this time.

Elicia shrugged and smiled. "He means you and Edward are going on a little vacation, by yourselves; no work no worries."

"Armstrong has agreed we can handle classes for a couple of weeks without you," Al continued.

"And I know I can handle the workshop," Elicia chuckled. "We called your Grandmother, and Pinako said she would love to come help out for while."

"Between her, Elicia, Alphonse, and myself, watching Sara will be a piece of cake," Gracia smiled. "That is, if you don't mind."

Al watched his brother and Winry exchange looks that he could read fairly well. A week completely to themselves; it was something they hadn't had since right before he and Ed had joined the military – again, for Ed! Sara would be well looked after, work wouldn't pile up; they should jump at the opportunity.

Sara was looking up at them hopefully with the same look her puppy had been giving her from below the table. "It'd be fun!"

"Are you sure you don't mind all the extra work?" Winry asked. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful; it's a wonderful gift…"

"Think of it this way," Al laughed, smiling kindly. "It's much less work to give you two some time to defuse and relax, than to put the pieces back together when you both burn out and something explodes again. We love you both; but you really need to learn to take a break sometimes."

Winry and Ed both flushed. "Sorry," Winry smiled. "I didn't realize we were causing you guys so much trouble."

"You haven't…yet," Elicia giggled. "But really, you're both always working, or taking care of things around the house; but you need to take some time for yourselves sometimes, you know? What good is a relationship if you never get to spend real time with the other person?"

"When did you get so smart?" Edward arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"I had good teachers," she replied primly, cutting a small bite of meat and chewing.

Gracia nodded. "Really though, when was the last time you two had any real time alone?"

Al felt sympathy and amusement as he watched Ed and Winry look alternately uncomfortable, embarrassed, and resigned.

"It has been a long time," Ed agreed.

"We never said we wouldn't take the offer," Winry pointed out, smiling.

Ed's expression softened, and he chuckled. "She has a point. I'm certainly not going to turn it down! Not at the risk of my neck."

"You've got that right," Winry smirked. "Thanks everyone. This really means a lot."

"Even if you're doing it for your own sanity as much as ours," Ed joked, though Al could tell he was kidding as he laughed.

"Any idea where you'd like to go?" Elicia asked curiously.

"Not really sure yet," Ed said as Winry came right on top of him with "Well we could go back to Rush Valley, or visit friends, or go someplace new or…"

Everyone laughed.

"You'll have a couple of days to figure it out," Gracia smiled serenely. "The important thing is that you enjoy yourselves and get some _rest_. Your lives aren't going to get any less busy in the next year." Not with another baby coming!

"You're right, of course," Winry said. "I'm sure we'll have a great time."

February 8-22, 1930

In the end, Ed and Winry agreed to go for someplace new. Neither of them had ever had the opportunity to visit West City, or anywhere between Central and there, so playing tourist and just generally enjoying the sights seemed like a nice way to spend their time. Besides, Ed still found his feet itching to cover ground from time to time; years of a near nomadic life were hard to just put behind him completely. The West seemed a good choice; reasonably warm this time of year – they never even considered going North! – and quiet politically. Ed also wasn't quite as well known in that direction, so they might get some relative anonymity on the streets!

Sara hugged them both and said she'd miss them, but was absolutely excited to have her Uncle Alphonse, Elicia, Gracia, and her Great-Grandmother to spend lots of time with for a couple of weeks! Her and her puppy, who she was still trying to pick the perfect name for – he seemed pretty happy being 'Puppy' for the moment as long as he got treats and his tummy rubbed!

"Try and house train that thing by the time we get back!" Ed gave a parting shot to his brother as he and Winry got on the train at Central Station.

"I'm sure we'll manage," Al laughed, Sara up on his shoulders so she could see.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Mommy! Have fun!" she grinned, waving.

Then the train pulled away, and Ed found himself feeling a surprising pull of pain. "What's wrong with me?" He asked softly, wiping a damp eye with the back of his hand.

Winry smiled softly. "We've never gone anywhere without Sara before. Not like this. I miss her already too." Yeah, she understood.

Ed nodded. "Makes sense. I didn't even think what that would be like. I feel kind of guilty leaving her home."

"She'll have a great time on her own little vacation," Winry reassured him. "And she'll be very well taken care of."

Ed didn't make the comment that came to his mind; what would happen if something happened to_ them_? Old paranoia drudging itself up; old fears. He wasn't going to let them ruin their chance to relax, recharge, and get back on firm footing with each other. While friends and family had been kind enough not to be brutal and say it, he knew that the tensions between Winry and himself of late hadn't gone unnoticed. Not by the people who knew them best and spent the most time with them. Short fuses made for big explosions and long rifts, and he wasn't going to let his own stupid temper and sense of pride, or carelessness, break up everything he cared about. Not that it was near that point; but he never wanted to skirt close to it!

"You're awfully quiet," Winry's head cocked to one side slightly; it was an attractive gesture. "You aren't brooding already are you?"

"What? No," Ed laughed, and smiled for real. "Not really. No more though, promise. We're going to have fun for a change."

Their trip to West City did turn out to be a lot of fun, and very relaxing! They booked a nice hotel, ate out at several very good restaurants, wandered the outdoor markets, strolled by the river, spent one night out dancing, and another taking in a live performance at a theatre in the city; it was a piece originally from Creta; very interesting!

They slept in every morning; well, Winry did, not that Ed blamed her. She was tired to begin with, and add pregnancy to that… despite sleeping in himself, Ed still beat her up every morning. Ed left a note the first morning and went for a little walk while the neighborhood around their hotel was still quiet. After that, he did it nearly every morning, breathing in the morning air, enjoying the rare quiet that occurred even in cities. It gave him time to think without distraction, something he appreciated more and more. Not all thinking was best done in a rush; he'd learned that. Besides, he couldn't afford to make mistakes anymore. He hadn't really ever been able to afford the ones he had made either!

On one of those early morning walks, when he had woken up exceptionally early for some reason, he paused along the river to lean along the rail, enjoy the view and the breeze, and just think. If he closed his eyes, the lapping of the water reminded him of the lake in Dublith, or the river in Resembool, despite the city around him. The breeze brushed his face, stirred his hair, and brought to him the smell of the water, the stone, and the fresh outdoor market down the street. If he was still enough, he could almost feel the flow of the world.

A sharp snap. "Darn it!"

Ed opened his eyes and turned, to find an old man leaning heavily on the rail only ten feet away, clutching the broken half of a walking stick. The other half lay on the ground. "Are you all right, sir?" He asked, coming over and picking up the broken half.

"Not bad off, considering," the elderly man sighed, but offered a wan smile. "It was an old thing. Fortunately the rail was right there."

"Very fortunate," Ed smiled at his positive attitude. "Can I see that a moment?"

"This?" he looked at the broken half in his hand. "Certainly, young man, though I don't know what you want to see in an old broken stick."

Ed smiled. "Let's just call it potential." He took the other piece and knelt, placing them both on the ground. With a light tap of his palms, he laid his hands on the two broken halves, transmuting them into a single piece again; whole, and as strong as it had been when it was new. He stood, and looked up, finding the man's eyes had gone wide. He offered it back. "There now. That should last you quite some time."

The man took the stick, leaned against it to test, and tapped it firmly against the cobbled stones that lined this particular street. He let go of the rail and leaned fully on it, his eyes still wide, now with pleasure. "Thank you! This is better now than it was when I got it." He looked up at Ed. "You're an alchemist then."

Ed nodded and shrugged. "It's something I do." He preferred to play it low key on the streets; it had kept their vacation mostly private! He had also left his more distinctive outfits behind.

"Then I should repay you."

"Please, no," Ed chuckled, holding out one hand. "Consider it a gift."

"Ah ah," the old man shook his grey-fringed head. "Think of it as equivalent exchange if it makes you more comfortable, but I'd like a chance to make things even. I live near by, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

That sounded pleasant. "I'd like that," Ed agreed, touched and a little surprised.

"This way then," the man smiled, heading off at a decent pace given his use of the cane. "My name is Kross."

"Ed," he replied, glad they were keeping it informal.

Kross' home turned out to be a very nicely appointed second story apartment above a flower shop; the other apartment above the shop –for it was very large – was occupied by the shop owners. There was an interesting mix of antique items that Ed got the feeling were historically significant, even though he couldn't place them all; several he clearly recognized now as being over four hundred years old however, and he knew them more from having studied history on the other side of the Gate, when their histories had been similar. There was a lot of wood on the floors, and paneling the inner rooms, but the primary living space was wide and open, with windows facing out on the river front and letting in lots of light.

"You have a lovely home," Ed complimented as Kross set out tea; a local brew, more of a spiced tea than Ed was used to, but very tasty.

"Thank you, Ed," Kross smiled as he sat down, joining him. "Mostly a collection of memories and memorabilia these days. I've considered gifting a lot of it to museums. My children are long gone and grown, and none of them truly seem to appreciate what I have here as anything more than 'valuable old things.'" He shook his head.

"A shame," Ed replied, sipping his tea. "You have some real treasures here; there's a lot of history in these rooms."

"There's a lot of history in my bones," Kross chuckled. "I'm ninety years old, Ed; I've seen wars, and peace, and outlived two wives and nearly a century of change. The world we live in is so dynamic, but very few seem to realize or appreciate it."

"Two wives?" Ed couldn't help but be curious.

Kross smiled, but spoke reverently. "Indeed. My first wife, Maureen, died young, leaving myself, and our two small children. I remarried a few years later, to Helena, and we had two more. She passed away several years ago now." He looked out the window, and Ed got the feeling it wasn't the sky he saw. "There's nothing like the love of a good woman. Of course though," He turned and grinned. "You'd know about that, wouldn't you? I'm not so old that I don't notice what happens on my own street. You and that ravishing blonde have been here for a full week."

Ravishing blonde; Ed would definitely have to tell Winry about that compliment! He chuckled. "She's my wife."

"Any children?"

"Our daughter is three," Ed smiled, missing Sara as he had all week. He couldn't resist pulling out a picture, despite a flash memory of Maes Hughes as he got every time he showed anyone a picture of his daughter; even if he didn't gush about her like he was insane! "The other we won't know for a while."

"Congratulations then to you both," Kross chuckled, getting the point. "What a darling child," he smiled at the picture of Sara. "Simply delightful."

They talked for another half hour, before Ed excused himself; if he didn't get back soon, Winry was likely to be waiting for him.

"I've enjoyed this immensely," Kross smiled as they parted at the door. "I would be most honored if you and your wife would dine with me some evening before you leave. I so rarely have guests anymore."

"I'm sure Winry would be delighted," Ed smiled. "It's been a pleasure, Kross."

The old man smiled as he turned to go back inside. "The pleasure is mine, Edward Elric."

"What?" Ed turned, but Kross had already closed the door and Ed could hear his cane on the stairs. He couldn't help smiling. He really was a sharp, clever old man.

February 24, 1930

The rest of their vacation was just as relaxing as the first part. Ed and Winry did indeed have dinner with Kross a couple of evenings later, and had a wonderful time. It was very refreshing, though they were eager to be home when they left West City; which was, of course, part of the point of going away! They both wanted to see Sara.

"So did I miss anything interesting while I was gone?" Ed asked his brother as they unloaded from the train. He grinned as Sara ran ahead, holding Winry's hand as his wife chatted with her Grandmother and Elicia about everything that had happened in the workshop! Gracia just listened with interest.

"Interesting?" Al shrugged as he picked up the last couple of bags and they headed for the car. "Not particularly. I mean, no more than usual."

Ed looked at his brother. "Why do you sound less than convincing?"

"What?" Al blinked, and the momentary look of fear was enough to convince Ed that his brother was hiding something. "Oh, nothing."

"Right, Al. And I'm Ishballan." Ed snorted. "Is this about the alchemy program, or something personal?"

"Personal," Al sighed. "Can we talk about it somewhere else please?"

"Of course," Ed chuckled. It would be nice to be the brother with answers instead of problems for a change! Though he wondered what the problem was. Maybe two of Al's former dates had decided they both wanted to pursue him seriously? Well, he would find out soon enough.

They didn't talk about it anymore on the drive home. Not with the car full! Gracia had taken Pinako and Elicia back to the workshop; naturally they weren't going to remain closed longer than lunch! So it was just Ed, Winry, Sara and Al. They unloaded, and ate a quick lunch of cold sandwiches. Then Sara went down for a much needed nap and Winry lay down upstairs as well, despite her determined plan to get back to working on auto-mail as soon as she got home!

"So it's catching up with her already," Al chuckled.

Ed shrugged as he and Al cleared away the lunch plates. "Just like with Sara," he smiled. "Thanks again for the break, Al. We needed it a lot more than we thought."

"Well you both look a lot better," Al smiled. "Better rested, and you're not snapping at each other. At least, not as much," he teased.

Ed chuckled, but he had to agree. It had been a very quiet, peaceful trip, even with Winry's moods. "Hopefully we never get that tightly wound again."

"Oh it'll probably happen," Al shrugged as he picked up his glass of iced tea and moved into the living room. "Life gets crazy. Just try to deal with it better."

"Working on that," Ed agreed as he refilled his own glass and joined Al. They sat down side by side on the couch. "So… what's this personal problem?"

"Oh." Al tensed almost immediately. "So you remembered."

"As if I'd forget," Ed smirked. "What's the matter, Al? Is it a girl?" He watched his brother's face go completely red. "I knew it!" he chuckled. "So, who is it? What's the problem?"

Al looked down at the ground, so embarrassed Ed had to wonder if he would ever speak. It must be something if Al was this flustered. He'd stopped being flustered by girls he was interested in, in general, a long time ago. When he did speak, it was almost a squeak and a whisper. "Elicia."

"Eli…" Ed snorted, one hand going over his mouth, but the laugh came right past it. His shoulders shook and he burst out in uncontrolled laughter. That was just… !

"It's not funny!" Al glared at him.

"I….I'm sorry, Al!" Ed gasped as he tried to contain himself. "But it is! I mean….it's hilarious!"

Al's face darkened. "I don't see what's so funny."

Ed gulped in air, and forced himself to stop laughing. "I really am sorry. It's just; Elicia's had a crush on you since she was a kid."

"I know that!" Al sighed, clearly upset by the whole thing. "I've known that for years. It was kind of hard to miss," he admitted. "It was cute, I thought. But now…she's a kid!" His voice almost cracked as high as he squeaked the last word; something it hadn't done in years; a sure sign of Alphonse's distress.

Ed smiled and patted his brother's shoulder. "That 'kid' just turned into a lovely nineteen year old woman," he pointed out. "So you noticed. Relax."

"It's just wrong! I'm almost eleven years older than she is! I feel like a stalker!" Al shuddered.

"More like just under six years," Ed corrected, grinning. "At least physically."

"I watched her being born!" Al wailed. "Doesn't that qualify me as way too old for her?"

"And how much older than Mom was Dad?"

"It's not the same thing, Ed, and you know it!"

Ed chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not saying you have to act on it," he replied. "Just that it's okay to notice a beautiful young woman is attractive."

"So what do I do?" Al asked. Ed hadn't seen him this panicked in years. "I can't just 'stop' noticing! It's been worse since you left, with us both over here a lot watching Sara, or over at Gracia's place. Oh, man! Gracia will skin me if she ever finds out I even 'thought' about….."

"Relax!" Ed tried not to sound too amused by the whole thing. He had really been expecting something much worse when he first heard Al was having a personal problem. "Who says Gracia has to know? Not unless you're planning on asking Elicia out on a date."

"No!" Al shot back quickly; then stumbled. "I mean well…. No!"

"What was it that a certain brother of mine once told me about being in denial?" Ed smirked. "Think it over logically for a bit. I haven't seen you this flustered in a long time; not about a girl. Okay, so maybe it's just a crush, but you don't get this upset about the girls you've been dating either. If one of you breaks it off, you're usually calm about it. So is the problem here that you just happened to notice that a girl you've known since she was born, the daughter of an old friend, is no longer a kid but a full grown young lady of legal age, or that you may actually _have_ feelings for said girl that go beyond the safe bounds of being an honorary 'big brother?'"

"The latter," Al groaned miserably, staring into his tea, which was sitting on the coffee table.

Ed picked up his glass and drank. "So given your reaction, we could say that it's a safe bet. Now, we know Elicia's had a crush on you, which means if you decided to ask her out, she'd probably say yes."

"Or laugh, like you did," Al replied. "She might not really have feelings you know." Al knew more about childhood crushes than Ed did; his only one he'd spent his entire teenage years denying! At least Al had been honest about them.

Ed shrugged. "So is the worry that she'll turn you down, or that her mother will kill you? 'Cause you shouldn't make the decision based solely on Gracia's feelings. I suspect if there's going to be some 'older guy' in Elicia's life, she would prefer it be you!"

"I'm not so sure," Al said, but his resolve was cracking. Ed suspected it hadn't been all that solid to begin with; thrown up by Al in the hopes of avoiding having to actually deal with the problem.

"Well you'll have to make a decision sooner or later," Ed patted his brother's shoulder again. "You can act on it or not, but if you don't decide and move on it one way or the other, especially given how much we see Elicia around, you're going to drive yourself crazy…and me with you!" He stood up.

"For that," Al actually smirked. "It might almost be worth it."

"Boy don't I feel loved," Ed bopped Al on the head with his left fist. 'This is the thanks I get for a little brotherly advice."

"No, it's the thanks you get for laughing at me," Al put one hand up to protect his head. "I'll thank you for the brotherly advice when it works!"

"Oh so now gratefulness depends on the success rate," Ed laughed. "That doesn't seem like a fair exchange."

"If it doesn't work I'll just let you raid my pantry. How's that?" Al offered.

Ed's face took on a contemplative expression. "I'll consider it."

February 26, 1930

"Be safe, Granny," Winry hugged her grandmother on the platform of the Central train station. "Call when you get home all right?"

"That used to be my line," Pinako chuckled as she hugged her grand-daughter, then Sara, and then Edward and Alphonse. "Next time it's your turn to come visit me," she chuckled. "I always have so much work to catch up on when I get home."

"And you enjoy every minute of it," Winry laughed.

"Don't worry, Aunt Pinako," Al grinned. "We'll all visit soon. We haven't been home in ages."

"I'd like that," Pinako nodded. "The whole town would I bet. I get so many questions about the lot of you. I can just sit back and let them peck information out of you for a while instead!"

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll save you a lot of hassle that way," Ed chuckled.

It wasn't really the primary reason she wanted them to come of course. Winry knew how hard travel was getting on her grandmother, no matter how stubborn Pinako was and how much she would never openly admit it. "Love you," she gave her Grandmother one last hug before Pinako took her one suitcase and headed up onto the train.

Together they stood and watched until the train had pulled away, heading back towards Resembool. Yes, sometime soon they should hop that train themselves; even after all these years, even while they made their lives in Central, a part of them would always think of Resembool as home.


End file.
